Deep Trouble
by Writer's Wrath
Summary: Honoka Kimura and Miki Nagata are best friends and second years at Ouran who share a secret: writing stories about the seven members of the Host Club. But when Nekozowa gives Honoka a cryptic warning and a newcomer makes all hell break loose at Ouran, their embarrassing secret is in danger of getting discovered. Which, of course, would be the end of the world.


Inspiration strikes at the most inopportune times. Honoka was itching to write, but the teacher was droning on and on and class wasn't going to be over anytime soon. So she snuck her laptop from her messenger bag, praying that her spot near the back would be enough to conceal it. She opened it slowly and typed in her password.

This brought attention from the students around her. Most shot her wary looks and turned back to the lesson, but one or two of them remained gazing at her. Honoka couldn't care less as long as they didn't turn her in. She opened up one of her most recent documents and continued where she left off. This lasted for all of ten minutes before her name rang through the classroom and all eyes turned to her.

"Ms. Kimura, would you please come to the front of the class?" Mr. Akai asked, a frightening glint in his eyes. Honoka stood up and he added, "Bring your laptop." She grabbed her laptop and attempted to close out of the story, but her hands were shaking so hard that she ended up opening up something else instead. Honoka slowly made her way to the front of the classroom.

"Give the class a sample of what you were working on," Mr. Akai commanded. She gazed intently at the ground and replied, "I'm not sure some of my peers would appreciate the content." The teacher gave her a stern glare. "Ms. Kimura, either you do it or I will. These are the rules of my class and you are well aware of that." Honoka was on the verge of getting detention and she knew it, so she opened her laptop.

And then she did a double take. That wasn't her story, it was her report from earlier in the year for her Ancient Greek class. Before the teacher could threaten her again, she started to speak. "_Ē istoría tou Perséa eínai mia eutychisménē istoría. Perséa ētan o gios tou Día._" Mr. Akai gave an annoyed sigh and told her to stop. Then he said for Honoka to give him her laptop and sit down. She'd get it back at the end of class.

Honoka silently handed him the laptop and rushed back to her desk. The lesson continued for the remaining thirty minutes and eventually the other students stopped their gawking and snickering. Mr. Akai made sure to call on her several more times before the class dispersed for lunch. Honoka was the last to leave the classroom. Mr. Akai returned her laptop without a word and she accepted it.

Eager to get back on schedule, she stopped by her best friend Miki Nagata's class on her way to the dining hall. "Rumors are brewing," Miki said once Honoka arrived by her side. "And they say that Honoka Kimura got in trouble in class today and put a curse on her teacher. Might you know anything about that?" Honoka sighed. "It wasn't a curse, it was Greek," she whined. "Who told you about that anyway?"

They stepped in the lunch line and Miki lowered her voice and shot a quick glance toward some members of class 2-B. "Who do you think? Anyway, it doesn't matter what happened." Before Honoka could sigh in relief at the drop of the topic, her friend added, "But watch out for the Black Magic Club. If they find out that you've been cursing people in Greek, your membership will be sealed." The two girls moved up in the line and ordered. Their trays were handed to them and they wandered off to a table.

Sitting down, Honoka continued the conversation. "I didn't curse Mr. Akaike in Greek, I read an essay that was written in Greek. But you're probably right." She stabbed a piece of food with her fork and Miki watched with an amused expression. "What are you doing after school?" Honoka glanced up at Miki and replied, "After the Host Club, I was planning on studying in one of the libraries for about two hours. Why?"

Instead of answering, Miki smirked. Honoka felt someone's breath on her neck. Fearing it was the person she suspected, Honoka turned around and caught sight of a figure in a dark cloak. She swore under her breath and looked up at the leader of the Black Magic Club. "Hello, Nekozawa." He gave an eerie smile under his hood. "Good day to you, Honoka Kimura. I have heard some very interesting things about you and would like to offer you a spot in my club."

Honoka sighed. "I believe there has been a misunderstanding. I have never cursed anyone or anything in my life nor do I plan on cursing things in the future, so I will decline your offer." Nekozawa blinked then narrowed his eyes in concentration. "Even though you have chosen not to participate in my club, I will give you a warning. I sense something dark coming into your life soon. Please, stay safe."

He turned to leave, but Honoka stopped him. "Thank you for the advice, Nekozawa." He gave her another smile and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Miki was silent for a few moments before stating the obvious: "That was weird." Honoka turned back to her lunch and nodded in return. "But, if he was telling the truth and not just trying to rattle you..." Miki trailed off. Honoka thought about that for a moment before shrugging it off.

"Right now, it doesn't matter. I have more pressing matters to attend to." Then she reached into her bag and pulled out her now infamous laptop and opened it. Miki gave her a knowing smile and Honoka swatted at her. "Shut up. I'm just going to finish what I continued in class." "I'm just gonna tell you what I told you before: writing stories about guys that we go to school with, even if it is the Host Club, is weird."

Honoka snorted. "You don't act weirded out when you read them." Miki blushed and replied, "It's weird ethically. And morally. And if any of them found out, you'd be screwed." "Wrong," Honoka retorted, "we'd both be screwed. After all, not only do you associate with me, you also help me write the stories." Miki opened her mouth to reply, but the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. Honoka frowned. She hadn't been able to finish her writing.

The two girls stood up and Miki, noticing her friend's frown, linked arms with her. "Hey, don't worry. You just have to get through one more class until the Host Club and then a couple hours of studying until you can write to your heart's content." Honoka gave a small smile. "You're right." But something else occurred to her and her face morphed back into a frown.

They stopped outside of Honoka's classroom, but Miki grabbed her arm before Honoka could go in. "Hey, don't worry too much about Nekozawa's warning, okay? Whatever he meant, I'm sure we can get through it together." Honoka gave her friend a real smile. "Thanks, Miki." The two friends exchanged their farewells and went in their separate directions.


End file.
